


Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

by oneatatime



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are worth saving, and Shinnosuke will take any chance he has to tell Heart the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps

Shinnosuke ducked a kick and threw himself at 050 before she could go off the edge of the building. He grabbed her, twisted so she was in front of him and not at the edge, but it took a moment of pinwheeling his arms before he could avoid going over himself. 050 was trying her best, but she wasn't a fighter, and she was _scared,_ dammit, and it wasn't good enough. 

This was starting to get really damn complicated. 

He yelped in pain as his spine exploded, and found himself face down on the concrete. 

There were new Reapers now, all of them mindless enough to obey Medic's commands, and that tore at him badly enough in itself. That Medic would not only kill her own kind but that she'd twist other Roidmudes to do it, too.

He'd thought there were only two. But apparently there were three. Couldn't rely on Go appearing. Go was obviously still fighting for his life, otherwise he would've arrived already. Medic and her crew had unfortunately cottoned onto one of the basic truths about him and Go, and that was that they fought far more strongly as a team than they did separately. Forcing them to fight on two fronts made things hellaciously more difficult. Go had Dead Heat with him, at least, so he should survive Medic, but there were no guarantees. 

Shinnosuke rolled frantically as the new Reaper's weapon screeched on the side of his helmet and thumped into the concrete. He scrambled to his feet and ran for 050 again, blocking a strike from a staff from Reaper 1, and a blast from Reaper 2. A slash at the knees got both of them to back off a step or two, but then there was a purple blur to his right. He got thrown into Reaper 3 again, stunningly, by Chase's shot to his ribs. 

"Stop!" he yelled as he got to his feet again, somehow. His henshin was failing, and Belt-san wasn't happy, but he was also speaking incoherently. Oh. Wait. Maybe that was his hearing, instead. He'd taken a couple blows to the head at some point. 

Reaper 2 aimed its weapon at 050 - Kanna-chan - again. She was on her knees. On her _knees._ Chase watched intently, and said something along the lines of "Do not interfere", but it was hard to make out. 

Reaper 3 grabbed at him, but somehow Shinnosuke stumbled across the few paces between them, wind whipping at his hair - oh, his henshin had gone - and managed to stand in front of her. He felt her flick back to human form behind him, and grab at the hem of his jacket.

...Chase exchanged a startled look, well, as startled as Shinnosuke had ever seen him, with someone to his left. Oh. Heart. 

"Stop," Heart called, and Shinnosuke fell to one knee. He gathered Kanna-chan up with an arm around her shoulders. Yes, she was a Roidmude copy of Kanna-chan, but right now she was also Kanna-chan, dammit. Only about sixteen. Strong, but a kid. "Rider, what are you doing..."

The Reapers listened to him, at least, and stood back. Shinnosuke had a sickening moment of hope, of perhaps everything could work this time. No Medic. No Brain. Just Heart and Chase. They hadn't saved Kyu's Roidmude, but perhaps Kanna-chan's. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. 

"Her human is sick," he felt like he had marbles in his mouth, but he spoke as clearly as possible. "Zero Five Zero has been helping her. Taking her place at school, and visiting her mother in hospital." 

"And you... don't want her dead?"

Shinnosuke shook his head, but that was clearly a mistake. He fought unconsciousness with profound annoyance as his vision narrowed down to a single tunnel, and after a moment he was able to look up at Heart again. "Not at all." 

Chase said quietly, "What are your orders?" 

Shinnosuke took a chance and interrupted. "Heart... I've killed others. But I didn't kill Zero Seven Two. Medic did it." 

Heart took a step towards him, fists clenched, electricity beginning to crackle around them. Kanna-chan whimpered and Shinnosuke tucked her more closely in behind him. She was a good kid, but she was only a kid. She shouldn't have to face fighting for her life. 

...Heart inhaled, exhaled, and blasted all three Reapers. They took to the air in shock. "Go home. Rider... I believe you." 

"Heart -"

"Enough, Chase. I believe him. Come." 

Chase said softly something that sounded a lot like, "I do, too," but Shinnosuke was really starting to lose it. 

"Rider. You have lost a significant amount of blood, your eyes are glassy and Zero Five Zero needs to go... home. Rest. Be well, the next time we fight." 

Shinnosuke watched the two of them shimmer and disappear, and sank to the ground with Kanna-chan pressed up hard against him.

He managed to stay conscious until Rinna and Kiriko arrived.


End file.
